Silent Sorrows
by MissunderstoodPoet
Summary: Max is bullied and called names, but when her brother joins in on the teasing she knows she can't take it anymore. She's been cutting to the relieve the pain and her arms are covered in scars. When a new kid comes around will he be able to heal her wounds? Or will Max continue to suffer in silence? Rated T for cutting FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second story. You can check out my other one, it's called The Holiday. I promise both stories will be kept up with on updates. I already habe the next chapter done for this story so make sure to review!**

**I no own. Flames will be used to keep my village of unicorns alive and warm.**

Max POV:

Hi, I'm Maximum Griffiths. I'm 5'9 with curly blonde hair amd chocolate eyes. I live with my dad and my twin brother Iggy. We are identical. Iggy's real name is James but he's a bit of a pyromaniac so we started calling him ignite but ended up shortening it to just Iggy. I am currently a junior at Lake View High, home of the dolphins, in beautiful San Diego, California.

I'm a bit of a loner, meaning I have absolutely no friends, while Iggy's the exact opposite. He's the star quarterback on the football team, he's a player and he's smart- the whole package. We don't hang out at school, but at home we are super close. You're probably thinking he's a jerk for wanting nothing to do with me while at school, but if I was him i'd do the exact same thing. I mean come on, look at me. I'm shy, ugly, and quiet. I'm just the loner emo who can't get any friends. Yeah you heard me, I'm emo amd the whole school knows it becaise some stupid slut named Lissa, A.K.A the queen bee, yanked off my jacket in front of the whole school.

With all the bullying going on and all the harsh truths amd rumors being said and spread I just don't know how much more of it I can take. I just wamt to let go so bad, but I can't. I just don't know what to do anymore. I've tried to let go so many times, but the closest I ever got was 3 broken bones and a wicked high. People are just always there to stop me. I don't know why though, it's not like any of them care. I just wish I had an angel here to help me, to save me from myself. Because I can't take it anymore.

OH GOD,

JUST PLEASE HELP ME,

SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL,

CUZ' IF IT WAKE UPON THE MORROW

THEN I KNOW NOT TO FEEL SUCH SORROW

AND I'LL LIVE ANOTHER DAY,

AND THEN GOD I'LL KNOW

I'M HERE TO STAY

Good night God.

**A/N: sorry it's so short, I promise the chapters will get longer. Please review!**

**- MissunderstoodPoet**

**P.s. I wrote her pray to God myself. Whatcha think? Let me known in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of Silent Sorrows. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive critisism is asked for and wanted. Read and review.**

**Shout-outs:FangSmartz101, ARMADILLO76, noodleloverxDDD, tomgirl1313, Sammy, maxandfangforever92, Skatzaa, MerdGirlFanFicLover, PalmerPie, GiraffMiss, Zelda3222, Swords362, FutureMusicianWriterGamer84, haha, emmarocks1210, VampiresExplodeInLight**

**Reviews: Sammy: thank you!**

** maxandfangforever92: don't worry, I plan to**

** Skatzaa: thanks! Amd thank you for reading the A/N**

** NerdGirlFanFicLover: thank you!**

** GiraffeMiss: thanks! I will. Don't worry the updates will be nearly everyday.**

** haha: thanks! **

** emmarocks1210: that means a lot. I plan to.**

** VampiresExplodeInLight: thank you so much. amd thanks, I came up with it myself**

**I no own. Flames will be used to help my fire nymphs train for battle.**

Max POV:

_Beep, beep, beep, be-_

I woke up to the annoying noise of my cursed alarm clock. Time for another day in hell. I quickly showered and dressed in my normal attire of black jeans woth holes in them, black t-shirt amd sweatshirt, and beat-up black converse. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag then proceeded to run to catch the bog yellow twinkie before it left without me. When we got to school I went strait to my homeroom and sat innthe far back corner of the classroom where I always sit. Everyone kapt their distance, after all who would want to be seen with the freak?

The day went by as usual with expected teasing and such with me sitting alone at lunch as usual, with no one within a 20 foot radius of me, until 4th period. I sat in the back corner and the teacher began to call roll. Just as he was about to call my name a boy who I had never seen before burst into the room. He had messy raven black hair and olive skin. He was wearing an apparel similar to mine, with all black clothing. Well, I thought to myself, looks like I'm not the only emo anymore.

When he turned around and I could finally see his face I was frozen. He had datk obsidian eyes that seemed to look strait into my soul. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was like a fallen angel.

"Ahhh, you must be Mr. Nickolas Ride," said Mr. Chansler.

"Call me Fang," the so-called Fang said in reply.

"Oh, well you may sit next to Max in the back. Ms. Griffiths please raise your hand." I rose my hand while freaking out on the inside. Why woud Mr. Chansler have him sit by me?! He knows how anti-social I am and how this corner is my sanctuary! Nickolas, I mean Fang, started walking towards me. With each step he took I got more and more nervous. He sat down inbthe desk next to mine and dropped his bag on the ground after grabbing a notebook and pencil from it.

He turned to me and said with a rather shy smile,"Hi! I'm Fang." I just nodded in response.

"So you're Max?" I nodded once again.

"How old are you?" This kid just does not give up, does he?

I begrudgingly answered just to get him to leave me alone,"I'm 17. Just turned."

"Oh really? Me too!"

"That's great. Now will you leave me the hell alone?!" I all but shouted the last part in his face.

"Hey, no need to be so grouchy. I was just trying to be friendly," he said deffensively with a smirk on his face. I face-palmed and turned away. Class continued like that with him trying to get me to talk to him and me just ignoring him. Finally class was over and I got to go home.

On my way to my locker the Red-Haired Wonder, A.K.A Lissa Kent, grabbed me by the front of my sweatshirt and shoved me up against the lockers.

"You better stay away from my Nicky, or else, you little slut," she sneered.

"Who's Nicky?" I qeustioned in a small voice.

"My boyfriend you bitch! So keep your filthy little hands off!" She screamed in my face. After that she walked away, shaking her skinny ass as she walked off down the hallway, and I was left to suffer alone.

Completely forgetting about my locker I made my way to the children's park down the street from the school. I sat down on top of the slide and got out my pocket knife.

Tears began to pour down my face when the words people threw at me began to run through my mind: Bitch, Slut, Whore, Emo, Worthless, Cheap. It never ends.

Just as I was about to touch the blade to my wrist and feel my sweet uphoria af dangerous relief a voice called out behind me,"MAX?"

**And scene. So that's it for chapter two. Thought i'd leave you with a cliff hanger. Review with who you think this voice is. Whoever gets it right gets a virtual cookie (::) **

**So what did you guys think? I attempted to make it longer. Now shoo and go review!**

**-MissunderstoodPoet**

**P.s. what do you guys think of my use of flames? If you like them review with ideas of more creative uses of them. Please? I'm running out of ideas. Anyways bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps! How's it hanging? Ok sorry I'll stop being all gangsta. So thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows and everything else. I'm glad you gus like the story. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**I no own. Flames will be used to power my firebolt broomstick so I may play quidditch.**

**Shout-outs: NerdGirlFanFicLover, BarbieDancer11, RestrainedOnTheLeash, .Feathers, midnight crescent, FutureMusicianWriterGamer84, GiraffeMiss, MillemiumRide1, guest, Fallen Emo Angel, the-academy-isn't, Fyre amd Water, tomgirl1313, guest, S'up, MouthOfLightning, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Skatzaa, NathanAnderson839037, Bloody'Candy'Addict, SilverNight92**

Fang's POV:

Hi, I'm Fang Ride. Me and my family just moved to San Diego, California from Tallahassee, Florida. Today os my first day at my new school, Lakeview High. I'm a junior and my older brother Ari is a senior. We walked into the office together and got our schedules. When we walked out we parted ways and both headed off to our homerooms.

~time skip~fourth period

I made my way to AP English and found it with little to no difficulty. Sadly I still got there late and walked in when the teacher, I think his name was Mr. Chansler, was in the middle of taking roll call. He stopped and turned to look at me.

Ahhh, you must be Mr. Nickolas Ride," said Mr. Chansler.

"Call me Fang," I said, irritated with the use of my real name.

"Oh, well you may sit next to Max in the back. Ms. Griffiths please raise your hand." I turned and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my lifeI. She was dressed in all black, much like myself, and had long, curly golden blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that I seemed to drown in. I walked back and sat next to her getting a notebook and pencil out of my bag before turning to face 'Max' as the teacher had called her.

"Hi! I'm Fang." I don't know what had gotten into me, but something about this girl just made me wamt to open up and be peppy. Max just nodded at me.

I tried again,"So you're Max?" She nodded again. Uhhgg! Why won't this girl talk to me?

I decided to try one more time,"How old are you?"

This time she actually answered me,"I'm 17. Just turned." I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Oh really? Me too!"

"That's great," didnt sound great, "now will you leave me the hell alone?!" She basically shouted at me.

I smirked,"Hey, no need to be so grouchy. I was just trying to be friendly," she face-palmed. The rest of the period continued like this. I don't know why, but I wnated to get to know this girl. I would get her to open up to me if it was the last thing I ever did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is harry, he has no magical powers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class I was walking to my locker when a girl with bright red hair stopped me and started running her hands up amd down my chest.

"Ummm, can I help you?" I asked a bit nervously, not daring to move.

"Hi there hot stuff. What's your name?" She said in what I'm sure was meant to be a flirtatious tone of voice.

"My name is...," I paused not wanting to give her my nickname,"Nick."

"Well Nicky, wanna go back to my place? My parents aren't home."

"Ummm, well you know, I would but I already have a girlfriend."

"What?!" She screeched,"Who?" I knew I couldn't tell her someone from a different school, because she would never believe me, so I said the forst name that popped into my head.

"Max, Max Griffiths." Oops, I thought.

"What?! Her? Uhhgg!" She took a calming breathe. "Excuse me Nicky. I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend."

"But we're not...," she had already taken off,"dating." I couldn't help but wonder where she went but she was out of my hair so I didn't really care. Wasn't my problem.

I decided to go home instead of the park like I had originally planned. When I got there I could smell cookies and something else baking in the oven. It was then that I realized that I had left school without Ari.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breathe.

"What was that dear?" My mother said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Nothing Mom, I was just saying how it smells delicious."

"Aww, how sweet. Now tell me you really said." Damn, my mother can always tell when me or my brother are lying. Spealimg of my brother, he just walked in the front door.

"He, he, he. Hey Ari!" I said nervously.

"Oh hey Fang. You know, funny thing, I thought I was meeting you outside school to go to the park together. So when you weren't at the front of the school I figured you had already gone to the park to start setting stuff up on the basketball court. However when I got there you were missing. I was there all alone. Then I came home and looky here, here you are. Funny story, ain't it?"

"Y-yeah it is," I said slowly staring to back up.

"And don't you think, Fang, that I should, ahh, get revenge on the person that made me walk all over the place lookimg for him?"

"Well I-I d-dont know Ari. I-I mean c-come on. M-maybe that person j-j-just forgot and you sh-should let him off e-easy"

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, I'm not that forgiving and I would really rather get my revenge. So in that case Fang, I suggest you run." He then started to chase after me and I can proudly say that this time I lasted a minute and 17 seconds before he tackled me to the ground and got me in an arm bar and made me beg for mercy and say uncle like 10 times

After that little spat we were fine and were devouring my mother's cookies likebthere was no tomorrow. Then we went to play videogames for about six hours strait. When it was about 12:45 I decided I better hit the sack.

XMax POV: at park

"MAX?" I turned around and attempted to find who the voice belonged to. When I saw that it was Iggy I quickly hid my blade.

"I-Iggy. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on up on you. You looked really upset when you left school."

"I'm fine Iggy, really."

"Okay, but show me your arms and empty your pockets."

"But, but I..."

"Do it." I was going to argue, but decided to just comply and do what he said.

"Okay good. There's no fresh cuts, but Max, come on. I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to bring sharp objects with you to school."

"Yeah I know. Its just, Iggy, I need it. It makes me feel better. I know that it's not good for me and that it's unhealthy, but it just feels sooo good."

"Max, I'm worried about you. This isn't good for you. And I think it's getting worse. Is it because of the kids at school? I don't care about my rep Max, I'll knock some heads. Just tell who it is." He said with a fierce look on his face.

"No Iggy. Don't worry about me. I'm absolutely fine." He looked deep into my eyes looking for a sign that I was telling the truth.

Iggy POV:

I was worried about Max. She was getting worse everyday and there was nothing I could do about it. She just wouldn't let me help! She was just so frustrating! I don't what to do! Then it struck me, I'll get her a notebook to write songs or poems in. I know she's a great poet, so maybe if she could write about it she would feel better and hopefully stop hurting herself.

Max POV:

After a minute of looking at me with deep concentration Iggy stood and told me to follow him.

As we walked he spoke. "Max I think I've come up with a way to help you feel better. You know how you used to write a lot of poetry?" I nodded," well I'm going to get you a notebook to write in so you can let out all the pain you're feeling without hurting yourself." By this time we had reached a convenience store and Iggy was walking towards a school supply shelf with what seemed like hundreds of different types of notebooks. I thought Iggy was crazy, but I decided to go along with his plan if would make him feel better. I looked at all of the notebooks and decided on a nice leather bound one with a strap keeping it closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~richard is a nice skeleton~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got home I went upstairs and got out some art supplies. I wrote POETRY in big letters using fabric paint, stickers, and glitter. Now, I'm not a girly girl in any way, shape, or form, but the glitter looked nice on the leather and I wanted the POETRY to stand out against the brown shade. I got to writing:

The pain overwhelms me

White spots is all i can see

Why is it that life hates me

O, holy angel tell me why

Have I done something wrong

Do I act too sly

I cut to relieve the pain

It overwhelms my life

Have I been too vain

O, holy angel tell me how

How I became a dead soul

Do I plow through life to quickly

Am I wrong in my actions

O, holy angel I spill my blood

I cut and I stab

I see red

Written in ink of thy own blood

I tell thee I am gone

An empty shell I am

O, holy angel take away the pain

For I have nothing to gain

But lose I do

My blood

So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review. I need a friend for Max so whoever can guess my middle name correctly first gets to create a character for me to use as Max's best friend. Here's your hint: it starts with a J. (I am a girl by the by) Review!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is the real chapter 4. I hope you like it!**

**I no own. Flames will be used to help hobos survive in damp tunnels.**

**MAX POV:**

I finished writing the poem and turned to find Iggy looking at me through the doorway.

"What is it that you need Igfreed?"

"Nothing. I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine thank you. Now can you please leave me alone." he completely ignored what I said.

"Have you written anything yet? In your journal, I mean."

"yes," I said hesitantly, "I have. And I was going to write more so if you will excuse me and get the HELL out!"

"Jeesh, alright. I'll leave." he walked out the door and I turned back to my notebook.

_Dead_

_Dead_

_It's a term used for deceased_

_Dead_

_It means gone_

_Dead_

_It means lifeless_

_Dead, if that is what it means_

_Then I am dead_

_I don't live life to the fullest_

_I hide the pain_

_It's all a mask_

_Dead_

_It's what describes me_

_If I were gone no one would notice_

_If I were gone no one would care_

_Dead_

_It's what I am to be fair_

_Dead_

_I'm not actually dead you see_

_But I might as well be_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is not the droid you are looking for~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**FANG POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my mom's car leaving for work, with her in it of course. I got out of bed and got in the shower. After I was dressed I headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast, but one quick glance at the clock and that plan was quickly thrown out the window.

I rushed outside and ran all the way to the bus stop. When I got there Ari was sitting on the bench smirking at me for nearly being late. Me, being a man of many words just smacked him upside the head while scowling at him. He just started laughing and then right as I was about to break his face the bus pulled up. We got on and were then on our way to school.

**MAX POV:**

I was highly debating not going to school today, but decided I'd better attend considering if I have any more absences the principal, who doesn't necessarily enjoy my presence at his school, will suspend my ass or if he's in a particularly bad mood he'll expel me, which is always a joy. But seriously, I cant afford that if I want to get into a good college, which needs to happen if I ever want to get out of this hell hole. It's bad enough that I already have criminal record, but we will talk about that story at a later date.

Anyways I walk up to school and the first thing I see is the dip wad from AP English. I try to ignore him and avert my eyes but I'm too late and he see's me.

"Hey Max!" I put my head down and walk the other hoping he will just leave it. But I'm not that lucky am I?

"Hey Max! Didn't you hear me? I was calling your name. Oh well, come on, I want you to meet someone." he grabs my wrist and I hiss in pain. He had hit a couple new cuts that were still pretty fresh and hurt like a bitch when he gripped my arm. Apparently he heard me and immediately dropped my arm like a hot plate.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Is it a wound, bruise, cut?" there he is with all of his questions. I snap.

"Listen _Fang_," I sneer his name, "leave me alone okay? I don't want you to be my friend, I don't want you to hang around. I don't need you company. I don't _like _you. In fact, I rather _dislike _you. I really _hate _you actually. I find you super annoying and honestly, most of the time when you are around I want to punch you in the face and hopefully break something. So if you'd please I'd really appreciate it if you would please leave. me. ALONE!" I walked away and didn't turn to see his reaction to my harsh words.

When I got to my homeroom I sat down in the back and pulled out my notebook. I started to write:

_People_

_So many people_

_They surround me_

_I cant escape_

_I cant breathe_

_They close in_

_They try to help_

_They don't know_

_They will never know_

_They don't care to know_

_No one dares step closer_

_They all look afraid_

_They whisper_

_They spread lies_

_They think I don't know_

_But I do_

_I've always known_

_I'm scared_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm alone, so alone_

_No one dares try to talk to me_

_No one one dares look me in the eye_

_They all hide away_

_So afraid_

_They don't know what to do_

_I dream_

_I dream of better things_

_Of beautiful places_

_Places where no one is judged_

_Places where people care_

_Really, truly care_

_People just don't understand_

_They look in the mirrors and see themselves_

_Only themselves_

_They only care about themselves_

_They cant be bothered by other peoples lives_

_I am different_

_when I look in the mirror_

_I see a monster_

_I see the names I have been called_

_I see the horrible things I have done_

_I see all the good I can do_

_The potential I have_

_But people_

_They crush the good_

_They tear it down before it has the chance to grow_

_The moment sunshine comes they shroud it in darkness_

_So I ask you_

_Are you human_

_Or are you a person_

_Because people just don't understand_

_They are cruel_

_But they just don't understand_

I finished writing just as the bell rung signaling the end of class. Oops. I guess I was writing the entire class period. I hope that I didn't miss anything important. I probably didn't. I mean it's just homeroom, right?

**So guys that was the chapter. I hope you liked it. I also hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever it is that you celebrate.**

**I would like to let you guys know that there is a poll on my profile regarding this story and I would really appreciate it if you guys would go vote.**

**Any ways that's it, but I have one last thing to ask you guys. Have you ever heard of the band Thriving Ivory? I recently discovered them and they are fantastic. I am addicted. So you should totally go check them out. Okay, that's all I got. Peace suckahs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again! Hope you didn't miss me too much even though it's only been like a day or two. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Silent Sorrows. I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.s. There is a poll on my profile regarding this story about Max, so please go vote!**

**I no own. Flames will be used to burn barbie dolls in my front yard.**

**MAXS POV:**

I nervously pulled down my sleeves as I walked to second period. When I arrived I sat down in my desk and waited for class to end. After hearing Ms. Palowskie (pal-oh-ow-ski) drone on and on forever about some war I was finally free to go to lunch.

When I got to the cafeteria all eyes were on me. It was making me extremely uncomfortable. I got my lunch and nearly ran out of there, with their eyes still following me as I left.

I ran into Iggy as I was making my way to a grove of trees at the front of the school.

"Iggy, why was everyone staring at me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Max." I would've believed him if it weren't for the fact that he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Iggy, come on. Just tell me, I can take it." He took a deep breath and looked around as if to make sure no one was there.

"Max someone leaked about your poetry book and word of your little outburst this morning spread like wildfire." I looked down and thought for a second. The second reason made sense, but my poetry book shouldn't have been mentioned. There is no way anyone could've known about it. Iggy's the only one who knows of its existence besides me, and that's only because it was his idea and he bought it. A look of realization adorned my face.

"Iggy, did you tell someone about my poetry book?" he looked down guiltily, "Iggy, did you?!" I was frantic now.

"Yes okay! Yes, I told someone about your book. I didn't think he would tell though. I thought I could trust him," he looked down, "I needed to tell someone Max. I needed to vent to someone. I'm sick of keeping this all bottled up inside of me. It's been driving me crazy and I can't talk to anybody! You sure as hell know that dad won't give a crap! That I'm worried or that you're hurting yourself, he just won't care! He never has and he never will!"

I looked at Iggy in shock, I couldn't believe that Iggy had kept all of this to himself. He did realize that he could talk to me about anything and everything, right? RIGHT?

I reached out to hug him, but he just backed away and I swear I saw him flinch when my hand got close to touching his chest. I pulled my arms away, hurt. Me and Iggy had always been there for each other. I mean, sure, there was a lot of teasing and we almost always disagreed, but we were family. We were all each other had.

"Look Max, I have to go. I'll see you at home okay?" I just nodded and watched walk from me and for some reason I felt like it was the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~i am a line break who enjoys to take up unnecessary space in this story~~~~~~~~~~~

**FANGS POV:**

I walked to first period after Max yelled at me. I'm still in shock. I could not believe that that quiet goth girl could yell so loud and talk so much. Her temper, however, I could believe. I wonder what made her snap like that. I wish I could help.

**IGGYS POV:**

I walked away from Max fighting back tears. I knew what I was doing to her was wrong, I really do, but I cant find it in me to not do it.

I was hurting her in inexplicable ways and I know that. But it was the only way to maintain my social status. I cannot be down at the bottom like her. It is inexcusable. I will not allow that to happen. It will not happen to me as it did to her. We may come from a broken home but that is no excuse. When we first started attending Lake View High Max was immediately placed at the bottom of the social rankings, and I was nearly put there with her. Luckily I played dumb and said she was just some loser chick who lived with me, which saved my ass from loserville.

Now all I have to do is avoid her at all costs. Shouldn't be to hard right? I only live with her.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that it's not very long, I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought, I want constructive critisism so I can make my writing better, so please please review and give me pointers, ideas, anything to make this story better.**

**Also, poll on my profile, vote. Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**~MissunderstoodPoet~**


	6. real chapter 5

Chapter 5

~1 week later~

**MAX POV:**

Luckily Fang hadn't bothered me again... yet. For some reason I feel like he hasn't given up. Recently I haven't been hurting myself as much, but for some reason I feel like it's not going to last.

I pulled out my poetry book and began to write.

Blood Lust

I always have the urge,

the need,

the blood lust

I always wish to see red pour from my veins

I want to feel the pain,

the sweet, sweet relief

A sea of red flowing, falling, dripping down my body

I itch to see my blood stain my skin and the carpet below

Is it wrong?

Some say so

but I always have this blood lust inside me

To feel the blade

is to feel no pain

The need bubbling up from inside

I need it,

I crave it,

I want to feel its sting

for my uncontrollable,

untameable,

irreplaceable,

Blood Lust

-Max Griffiths

Fin. One of my best ones yet. It was still only 5:27 A.M., so I had much more time to pass before I started to get ready. I had thought about skipping school today, but that would show weakness and if there is anything I am not, it is weak. I began to organize my school stuff and pick out an outfit for today. Before I knew it, my alarm went off and I hopped in the shower.

~Time skip to Lunch~

I sat alone under a tree near the entrance to school. I was just eating my lunch peacefully when a group of jocks came over to wear I was sitting and grabbed my bag.

"HEY! That's my bag! Give it back, you dick faces!"

"Oh, does wittle Maxxy want her bag back?" they said as if speaking to a small child.

"You think nimrod?"

"Well you see freak," the leader of the pack sneered the last word, "I'll give you your bag back, for sure. But first I think I'll have myself a little looksie as to what's inside."

That's when I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from where I was sitting and ripped my bag out of his hands the moment that he had his hand on the zipper. I then proceeded to punch him in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch noise, and then kicking him in the groin. He groaned and sank to the floor, the rest of his goons just sat there staring in disbelief at me.

"What," I questioned, "never seen a girl throw a punch before?" They just stuttered. Finally one of the smarter ones came to his senses and ran off to get the principal. That's when I decided it would be good time to book it. I grabbed my bag and ran all the way home.

As soon as I got home I went strait to my room and sat there thinking about what had just happened.

~Time Skip~

Later that night, after my father had gotten home from work, the phone began to ring. He picked it up and I watched as his face slowly contorted into anger. Soon after he hung up the phone and slowly turned to face me. That's when I started to get a bit nervous.

"Maximum Irene Griffiths, that was your principal on the phone, saying your suspended for an undetermined amount of time. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Well you see, I was eating my lunch, keeping to myself, and this group of guys comes up to me and tries to steal my bag, so in pure self defense I punched the guy who took it. Not my fault he couldn't take a punch."

"Maximum, that is not a good reason! You need to apologize to that boy for what you did!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault? I was keeping delinquents from stealing my stuff!"

"Max, I can't deal with you right now. Just go to your room," he said exasperatedly. I stomped up the stairs and ran strait to my bathroom attempting to hold in my tears. I slammed the door shut and slid to the floor crying. Ashamed at myself I reached across to the drawer that had my razor in it. I gripped the blade tightly in my hand and slowly lowered it to the skin on my arm. I made the first cut, it stung but I continued to make the harsh stabs and continued until my entire body was drenched in blood and the floor was flooded with the thick red liquid.

I slowly rose from my spot on the floor and walked over to the mirror. Looking at myself, I wanted to break the mirror. I was disgusting. My skin was covered in thick white scars and newly healing ones. Words were carved into my skin and blood was still flowing freely from the newly made cuts. I began to bandage my arm carefully not bothering to disinfect the cuts, who knows, maybe I'll get a life threatening infection that will kill me. I sure hope so, that would be quite the life saver.

I went to bed early that night and made my usual prayer.

OH GOD,

JUST PLEASE HELP ME,

SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL,

CUZ' IF I WAKE UPON THE MORROW

THEN I KNOW NOT TO FEEL SUCH SORROW

AND I'LL LIVE ANOTHER DAY,

AND THEN GOD I'LL KNOW

I'M HERE TO STAY

Good night God.

**FANGS POV:**

I just saw Max run off campus in a frenzy. I hope she's alright.

**IGGYS POV:**

I wonder what's up with Max. She just ran off campus like a mad woman. That's when I saw the group of boys she was running from. I walked over to them and saw Danny lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to my sister?" I nearly screamed.

"I don't know man we were just walking by and all of a sudden she just got up and started attacking Danny."

"That is such Bull Shit! Max may be a lot of things, but she doesn't attack people for no reason. Now tell me what really happened."

"Dude! Look man, I swear i'm telling the truth, okay? Maybe you just don't know your little freak of sister as well as you think you do." I thought about punching but thought better of it. I just walked fuming.


End file.
